


Obvious Rejection is Not Always the Worst

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Norway x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	Obvious Rejection is Not Always the Worst

It was a dare you could have just said no to, but the prize offered was an eat-all-you-can limited stub from that well-known dessert buffet restaurant. And every one knew you loved sweets. 

Making a fool of yourself in front of your crush was not hard to achieve, especially if you did it on purpose. Rolling your chair to his cubicle for a number of times while occasionally poking his shoulder and smiling widely when he looked at you with amused disgust. Sneaking behind him to cover his eyes with your hands and sticking an empty sticky note on his forehead when he took a short break from slouching on work. Seeing his slightly knitted eyebrows when he peeled off the sticky note while you were preparing the last act of embarrassment. After all, he would not like you back, anyway, right? So trying to impress him and looking like a complete idiot was just the same thing.

You waited for him to look at you from his confusion of the blank sticky note before you held up your hand to your face and made a peace sign with a smile and your eyes closed as you were dying inside. You swallowed your dignity for the price of a food stub and obvious rejection, only to hear Lukas say, "I can't believe I like you."

And you just heard your workmates - your friends laughing in their seats as you felt your blood rising to your cheeks.

"Did Mathias made you do this?" You heard him asked. At least, he knew you were not that type, you thought.

"For -" Mathias snorted. "For the stub you bought for her hahahahaha" Mathias took the stub from his pocket and gave it back to Lukas.

"I can't believe you rummage my things for your shit." Lukas then looked at you and held the stub. "I was thinking of asking you out. Do you mind?"

Overwhelmed with mixed emotions and embarrassment, you rolled your chair to his cubicle and got the stub while screaming internally.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
